


Just You

by BeautifulOutkastz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Jon, Jealous Jon, Jonerys, Light Spanking, Possessive Jon, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two horny af monarchs in love, Wicked Smut, got season 8, he just needed to blow some steam tf off, jon pov, naughty Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: Smutty drabble gift written for @reddragon1995 on Tumblr, Jon gets possessive and jealous over his Dany, and basically just needs to blow some steam off ;) WARNING: The smut level is off the charts!! (you’ve been warned 😈)





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddragon1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/gifts).



> Hope you all like it, feel better mi’ lady, xoxoxo !!!

 

 

 

“Mmph, Jon _yess_.. _faster_..go _fasterr_ ,” Dany whimpered out, biting back a moan as Jon pumped his fingers in and out of her, her body tensed forward, angled awkwardly over the edge of his work desk. She was insatiable lately, with the pregnancy and all, and given their official arrival at his childhood home, the tension had been thick as of late that it could easily be cut, like a hot knife through freshly-churned butter.

 He continued on, her moans growing louder as he worked at her slickened walls. He leaned into her, biting down harshly into the curve of her neck, his breath dangerously hot as he whispered a hushed “ _shhh_ ” into her ear.

 “You are so loud my Queen,” he said with a harsh growl, as he gave her a firm smack on her right ass cheek, making her jump and cry out in a silent plea.

 “You’ve got to be quite love,” he said teasingly, “..Or did ya forget that there’s a fookin’ Unsullied standin’ right outside of our door?”

 She shook her head helplessly from side to side, her hips pushing back against his hand as he bent down, taking her swollen clit in with one full suck of his mouth as he continued working her in deftly with his fingers.

 “ _Ohhh_ _Jonnnn_ , _pleasee_ ,” she cried out silently with a wanton passion, trying to keep quiet so that they wouldn’t be found out of their quick afternoon tryst.

 He had seen the looks in the northern lords’ eyes from time to time, as he would hide away, shifting about in the shadows around the castle, noticing how they’d took quiet appreciation of his Queen. He would hear the whispers, good and bad, of how she was so beautiful and how the King in the North was a very lucky man. “.. _I’d_ _fuck_ _her_ _good_ _and_ _right_ _too_ , _if_ _I_ _was_ _the_ _King_ ,” he had overheard one say with a laugh, as he stood still, anger seathing and brewing deep down within in his body, his hands clenched violently at his sides. He had then found her, as she was leaving out of a brief meeting with her council, his voice low with quiet urgency.

 “Meet me now, in my chambers, Your Grace!”

 And without hesitation, she followed him in, her heart racing wildly at the abruptness within his voice...

 

————

 

“.. _I_ _need_ _more_ , _Jonn_!” she whined out helplessly, as he lapped away, nibbling at her sensitivity. And finally, he stood up from where he had been crotched in between her thighs from behind, his lips and beard glistening of her sweet arousal as he positioned himself against her center,

 “.. _Do_ _you_ _have_ _the_ _slightest_ _clue_ _as_ _to_ _why_ _I_ _need_ _ya_   _so_ _much_ _right_ _now_ _Daenerys_ ,” he said as he slid his length into her, sheathing himself completely, kissing the back of her womb as they gasped as one at the intrusion. She held onto the desk firmly, as she braced herself for his response.

 “ _No_.. _I_ - _I_ _don’t_ _know_ _why_ _my_ _love_ ,” she said as he began to buck his hips, pistoning in and out of her silky-smooth walls. The desk began to rock and shake with every movement they’d made, reverberating loudly as he moved hard and fast inside of her, making her moan out his name.

 “ _Shhh_ , I said..not so loud, or someone will hear..”

 His fingers dug in deep into the soft flesh of her hips as she gave him a glance back, looking into his steely-grey eyes, darker than the midnight sky. He lifted her leg up higher, resting her thigh up amongst the desk as he pounded relentlessly into her exposed cunt,

 “.. _Those fookers want you Daenerys, they want to know what it feels like to be inside of you_ ,” he said with a wolfish growl, hissing through his words..

  _“..They want to know how the Mother of Dragons would taste upon their tongues when you come, they’ve said..”_

 She whimpered, sucking in a large gust of air as she began to slam her hips back and forwards along his length; the sounds of their passionate rendezvous echoing loudly amongst the small space around them,

 “ _You know, you’re every lasses wet dream around her my love, the fookin’ talk of Winterfell! They could never have you, for this here, thiss..is..MINES!”_

 He knew that she was his and only his alone, and that there would never be another for her, but the dirty talk of the northern lords as he heard them from amongst the shadows made a trigger go off within him, something savage that he couldn’t understand. He was absolutely crazy for this women, the love of his life, and as he pounded away at her exquisite cunt, she sighed, biting her lip back as she quieted her screams.

 “ _Ohh_ _gods_ _Jonn_ , _pleaseee_   _my_   _love_ ,” she pleaded out,“.. _You-you are all that I would ever want!_ ” she said, grasping firmly unto his wrist, her eyes sparkling of pure desire as she gave him a lustfully-wild glance back at him,

 “.. _You’re it for me..I-I just want you, and only you. I love you Jonn, the-there would never be another._.”

 The moment she rasped those three words as she continued gazing straight into his eyes, made his loins churn tightly within his groin. He let his fingers wander over her curvy hips as he lifted her up by the waist, letting a swift hand move light as a feather over her swollen, sensitive nub. She began to wail as he lend in, covering her plush lips and mouth with his hand, skin slapping rudely as he gave her what she wanted.

 ” _Only me that you say huh..now and always?”_ he asked, his voice a northern burr as he began to swirl his fingers over her clit. She bit down hard into his hand, so hard enough that he knew she’d drawn blood, and he rewarded her with a loud smack across her bottom. “.. _Now and always my Queen?!”_

 Her body grew hot and tense as he drew his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back gently as he lent in, kissing her with an intense passion to muffle her cries.

 “ _Yess Jon, yes, yes, yess..ONLY YOU!”_

 “ _Yeah,_ ” he breathed out hotly into her mouth, his hips beginning to shudder as he drew closer to his release, “.. _That’s_ _right love_ , _only_ _mines_ …”

 He felt her as her walls began to clamp and flutter around him, his mannood throbbing and rock-hard as he continued his sweet animalistic torture amongst her lush, precious body. And suddenly, he felt her come hard, her hand finding purchase into his curly mane of black-raven locs as she gripped him so hard he fell forward against her backside. He loved making love to her, taking his time as he would explore every nook and cranny that her body would offer him, but at times like this, _this_ , was what he needed.

 He growled and grunted so violently as he came abruptly, knowing that their little secret would be heard, found out by whomever was to grace the halls outside of their door. But did he give a fuck? Absolutely not! She was his and he was hers, and she would give him just what he wanted and needed.. now and always. She glanced up at him lovingly as they savored the feel of their afterglow, her eyes so sincere and full of pure love as she whispered again,

 “..I just want you Jon, remember that. Just _you_ , and only _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!! I’d so appreciate it! Thank u for reading lovelies ;*


End file.
